amnesia original
by elyador
Summary: Rose loses her memories, now the Doctor is following a trail to get her back from an old enemy of his. This is being rewrote, but the original version is staying up
1. I of XII

­­­­The Doctor died, cradled in Rose's arms. Shot by a Dalek, one of the few things that a Time Lord can't regenerate from. Jack, Sarah Jane, Martha and Donna look on and realised how much they cared about each other. Suddenly Rose gently laid the Doctor down and stood up; she walked over to the TARDIS and opened it up with the key she never threw away. She walked to the console and it opened up automatically for her, she didn't have to force it like last time.

She became the Bad Wolf.

The brilliant light coming from inside nearly blinded the four onlookers as she walked back out. The light surrounded her so that was all they could see, it then diminished so that they could see her.

"I am the Bad Wolf." Her voice was filled with so much sadness. "I... I can save my Doctor."

"Rose?" Sarah Jane asked in dismay.

"Is this what you did before? What you did to me?"

"You've got to snap out of it!" Martha shouted at her

"Rose, wake up!" Donna joined in

"I bring life." Rose said as she slightly raised her arms.


	2. II of XII

The Doctor gasped and struggled to his feet facing away from Rose. Looking at the others in bewilderment as to why he was still alive. When he noticed the others weren't looking at him but past he spun round to look at Rose.

"You can't have done this again. You can't."

"You are safe, my Doctor. Protected from the darkness."

The Doctor walked over to her, "Rose let go of it. You can't burn and die, not now. Not after you've just come back."

"I… have… control… of… it… this… time." Struggling to get the few words out.

"Rose, come here." The Doctor tries to reach out for her but she puts up her hand and can't get closer any closer. No matter how hard he tried.

Rose gasped as it left her and went back into the TARDIS. She collapsed and the Doctor was able to move towards her again. He crouched down by her. Jack, Sarah Martha, Martha and Donna ran over to them to see what happened.

"Doctor is she...?" Jack inquired

"No. She's still alive."

"What happened to her?" Martha wondered

"She absorbed the time vortex again. And brought me back, like Jack. But she had more control then last time so I can still die and she was able to let go of it herself. Last time I took it from her, which is why I had to regenerate.'

"Doctor?" Rose's eyes blinked into focus, "good to see your not changing."

"Not this time." The Doctor helped Rose to her feet, "you okay?"

"Heads spinning a little, but I'm good."

"Doctor let me examine her. After all I am a doctor."

Martha led Rose away to a bench to check that everything was alright with her. Whilst she was doing that Jack, the Doctor, Donna and Sarah Martha were discussing what had just happened.

"Doctor are you sure that everything's okay? She didn't do anything else."

"No. I'm sure. What I'm slightly concerned about is what did she say before she revived me?"

"Not much" Donna replied, startled by the question

"But what did she say?" the Doctor asked again being persistent and grabbing Donna's arms.

"I don't know, something about being the Bad Wolf, saving you and bringing life."

"Cool down Doctor." Jack said as he pulled his arms from Donna. He looked around them and realised something was missing, "Doctor the Dalek has gone."

"Where was it Jack?"

"Over there." The captain waved vaguely in the direction.

The Doctor ran over to the spot and with a quick swipe but his glasses on and had his sonic screwdriver out. Jack, Sarah Martha and Donna were running to catch up with him. When they did they saw he was looking at a pile of dust.

"Doctor I saw three piles like that the time you left me."

"What is it?"

"The Dalek. She turned it to dust." The Doctor explained.

The Doctor stood up and the four of them walked over to Rose and Martha.

"She's fine Doctor. Just in a bit of shock, that's all. Rose has been saying that she can't remember much, just some singing."

"There was one other thing."

"What was it Rose?"

"The Oncoming Storm. And a name whispered to me," the Doctor looked at her strangely for a moment though no one noticed, "but I can't remember what it was." On hearing this the Doctor relaxed.

"Doctor, can I have a quick word with you?"

Martha and the Doctor walked away far enough no to be heard. "Doctor, when I was checking over rose I saw a glint of something in her eye."

"What was it Martha?"

"I don't know, just something."

Over by the bench Rose suddenly collapsed again and Donna screamed.

"Doctor, Martha get over here! Rose is in trouble!"

Martha kneeled down next to Rose, "she's hardly breathing."

"We need to get her either to UNIT, Torchwood or a hospital."

Rose's eyes were flickering underneath her lids. Going from left to right and with a strange pale light coming from them.

"She's not going near Torchwood or UNIT."

"But there closer."

"I said no."

"You can't still be like this. I told you its different and she worked for Torchwood too."

"Hers is different."

"Sorry to interrupt you two but Rose is fading fast. We need to hurry."

"Who's got a car?"

"I have a UNIT truck."

"And I've got my Torchwood SUV."

"All I have I my little car."

The Doctor bent down and picked Rose up. "You lot go with Jack. I'll take Rose in Martha's truck and go ahead."

They walked over to where the vehicles were and the Doctor gently laid Rose down in the back, and brushed some of her hair off her face, before jumping in the front and driving away towards the hospital a top speed. The others were following close behind.


	3. III of XII

At the hospital the Doctor got Rose in quickly and with a quick flash with the psychic paper he got her a private room. He kissed her forehead and then settled down to wait for the others to show up. The Doctor was sitting in a chair holding her hand. It was one of the few times that he looked helpless. Jack, Sarah I, I and Donna looked in for a moment then knocked before walking in.

"How is she Doctor?" Sarah I inquired

"She's alright," he said calmly but they could all see a storm brewing in his dark eyes, "except they don't have a clue what's wrong with her."

"Doctor maybe you should go down to the little shop in the entrance."

"We'll tell you if there's any change."

They nearly had to chuck the Doctor out the room and Sarah I went with him to make sure he didn't do anything like him. Jack took up the chair where the Doctor was sitting. Donna and I started talking about their adventures and discussing which had been the scariest monsters they had faced. None of them saw the scanner flicker with an image of Rose for a second.

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of a type of siren. All three of them raced to get the Doctor leaving Rose all on her own. A couple of doctors came into the room and started checking over Rose. Once they were done they started to leave the room when Rose woke up.

"Erm, excuse me. Where am I?" she looked around the room in a daze, not really seeing it.

"You're in the hospital," one of the doctors said to her, "and you were brought in as you had collapsed but things seem fine now."

People visiting the hospital had been evacuated. They weren't allowed back in till the morning. Once they were though the Doctor sprinted up stairs to Rose's room to check on her before the others could stop him.

But by the time the Doctor and the others got to her room, she wasn't there. They checked at the reception and it turned out she had just been discharged as everything was okay with her and there was no point keeping her in.

Jack turned to the Doctor, "why didn't she wait for us."

"I don't know," He replied, "but it's not like her."

They went outside to see if they could spot her but Rose was long gone.

"Sorry Doctor but I need to get home, to my son. I'll ring you if I spot Rose." And with that Sarah I went back to her car and drove away. The others went back to where they had left the TARDIS and the Doctor opened the doors whilst walking up to it with a snap of his fingers.

All of them got into the TARDIS and the Doctor closed the doors with another snap of his fingers. Jack, I and Donna stood around while the Doctor turned towards the screen. There was a look of determination on his face.

"The TARDIS took a liking to Rose a while back so I'm hoping she'll pick up on Rose's DNA and tell us where she is."

The central column started going up and down and all four of them were thrown to the floor. They struggled up and grabbed hold of anything to keep them stable.

"We're close to where the TARDIS detected her."

It suddenly stopped and they were all thrown again.


	4. IV of XII

Rose was in the park, sitting on a bench looking at the pond with ducks swimming around on it. She couldn't remember much only that her name was Rose Tyler and that was about it. She stood up and was about to walk away when she got knocked down by a runner who didn't see her.

"Oh sorry miss." He apologised whilst helping her to her feet, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"My name's David Gacey and you are?"

"I'm Rose Tyler."

"Well Rose," showing his most charming smile, "would you like a drink or something to eat or both."

And with that they walked off to find a café.

The quietness of the park was disrupted by the rasping of old engines. A blue box appeared causing all the nearby ducks to fly away. Out of it strode the Doctor, Jack, Martha and Donna looking around at how mundane the park looked. They never spotted Rose leaving with the runner.

"This is where Rose should be."

"So where is she?"

"I don't know." The Doctor brushing his hand through his hair and looking all around him. He walked over to the bench kicked it.

"Did that make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"And did that hurt?"

"Yes."

He slumped down on the bench looking out over the pond and rubbed his sore foot. "The real frustrating thing though is that she is on present day Earth and I can't find her."

"What I want to know is how come she has gone missing and not tried to find us."

"My medical opinion is that she might have amnesia. She could've forgotten everything."

"Well we definitely need to find Rose and jog her memory."

"I'm sorry Doctor but I need to get back to UNIT and work. I hope you find her soon." Martha walked off to where her UNIT truck was packed then drove back to her base whilst the Doctor, Jack and Donna, went back to the TARDIS to continue the search.

The Doctor did the search for Rose again and after a long time they found her and quickly turned up at the spot where it said Rose was. It was a church.


	5. V of XII

It had been several months since the time in the park where Rose had met David and the drink in the café. Now here she was, set to be married. She still hadn't remembered much of her life before waking up in the hospital. Though she'd had strange dreams about a man, sometimes he had really short hair and blue eyes other times he was with a suit and dark eyes.

The organ music started playing and Rose knew it was time to become Mrs Gacey. She looked down and admired her engagement ring. She loved David so much and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him. It seemed so perfect but it also felt like there was something missing from her life.

Outside the Doctor, Jack and Donna were looking round the graveyard.

"Doctor is Rose dead?"

"No she's not dead, but why would she be here."

"Doctor I just found a newspaper," jack said as he walked up, "it's several months since we were last here."

"What?"

"Seems like you miscalculated again Doctor."

Just as the Doctor was about to reply the church organ started playing.

"That sounds like a wedding." Jack remarked

"Maybe Rose made a friend and got invited to the friends wedding." Donna suggested helpfully.

"Well then. We should get in quick," and with one of his disarming grins the Doctor pulled the psychic paper from his jacket, "after all, we have been invited."

The three of them were sitting at the back of the church scanning the heads of those in front of them to see if they could spot Rose.

"Either of you spotted her yet?" the Doctor whispered to them

"Sorry, not yet." Donna replied

At that point the wedding march started and they stood up with everyone else to see the blushing bride, as it was only polite to do so. With a veil over her head they couldn't tell what she looked like though the Doctor thought she looked beautiful, whoever she was.

Once at the alter everyone sat down except the Doctor as he had realised who the bride was. Jack had to pull him back into his seat but stopped as the groom had just lifted the bride's veil. Rose looked completely and utterly gorgeous in her wedding dress. The Doctor couldn't help but gasp.

"Doctor you need to stop this. She can't go through with it."

"But you can't just stand up and take Rose. I mean if Martha was right she might not know who any of us are. You need to use the sonic screwdriver and set something off to get the people out the way."

"Good idea Donna."

He took out his sonic screwdriver. There was a high-pitched sound then the fire alarm started going off. The Doctor waited watching Rose as the groom helped to get her out.


	6. VI of XII

Outside the church people were on the phone and discussing what was happening. A little bit away from this the Doctor, Jack and Donna were chatting about how to get Rose on her own and talk to her. The Doctor's eyes never left Rose though. At that moment Rose and her husband to be left the crowds and walked over to a bench out of the view of everyone else. The Doctor, Donna and Jack strode over to where they were sitting.

"Can we help you?" Rose enquired looking away from David.

The instant she looked at him the Doctor knew she didn't know who he was. "We need to talk to you Rose. In private." Glancing at the groom.

"I'm David, and who are you. Why to you need to talk to her and not both of us?"

"I'm Donna that's the Doctor and that's Jack."

"Look pal I'm sorry you got caught up in this but we need to talk to Rose on her own."

"I recognise you." Rose whispered as she looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor just caught what she said and knelt down in front of her. "Where have you seen me?"

"My dreams. I also saw a man with really short hair and blue eyes."

Whilst saying this they were looking into each others eyes, the Doctor noticed a glint of something in hers. He realised that she did have the memories but they were hidden at the back of her mind.

"Take my hand." He said as he stood up, "Rose, take my hand." It was gentle but full of force.

"Look Doctor I'll call the police if you don't leave this instant."

"Really?" Jack asked as he punched David.

"What did you that for?" Donna asked of him.

"Rose," the Doctor said whilst taking her hand in his, "run!"

They ran towards the TARDIS round the back. In the distant they could hear people shouting that the bride was gone and the groom had been knocked out. Just before they reached the doors Rose stopped and let go of the Doctor's hand.

"Rose come on." The Doctor pleaded with her.

"But I don't even know you."

"Yes you do. You've just forgotten me."

"Doctor we've got to go!" Jack shouted from the doors.

"Come on Rose. I'll help you remember but you've got to come now."

"I can't, I'm sorry." Rose went to turn away but the Doctor grabbed her by the arms and looked her in the eyes. Jack came running up to them.

"Sorry about this Doctor, Rose." He sprayed something in her face and she fainted into the Doctor's arms.

"Jack, what did you do to her?"

"It will only last a couple of minutes. So let's get her to the TARDIS." The Doctor scooped Rose up and they ran.


	7. VII of XII

Inside the TARDIS Rose was waking up on the floor with the Doctor's long coat draped over her. She sat up taking in her surroundings. It all seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't remember where from.

"Where am I?"

The Doctor walked round the console and knelt down beside her "You're in the TARDIS. If you want to get changed Donna can take you to the wardrobe."

"O... okay."

Rose was led away by Donna down the many corridors leaving the Doctor and Jack alone.

"Doctor how are you going to get her memory back."

"I don't know but I think we need to sort it out quickly."

In the wardrobe Donna and Rose had found a box that had all the things that Rose had with her before she was in the parallel universe. There were pictures that Rose struggled to remember where they had come from and who the people were in them.

When they returned to the console room the Doctor got Rose to sit cross legged on the floor and close her eyes. He joined her and put his hands either side of her head. The Doctor was trying to bring Rose's memories to the surface. It was hard work and when he almost had it he opened his eyes and found that he was lying on his back looking up at Donna and Jack.

"What happened?" he asked whilst getting up.

"I don't know it looked liked you were pushed away from her."

"Rose!"

The Doctor rushed to help her up when her saw she was already standing but all three of them saw the light in her eyes. Once she blinked though it disappeared.

"Doctor?"

He walked up to Rose and took her in his arms. "Do you remember anything?"

"No, but I feel like I trust you." She pulled away from him slightly, "I want to see David."

"Who?"

"My fiancé. You forgot him. He punched him," nodding at Jack, "and you forgot him."

"Sorry, but why."

"We were getting married. And I love him" The Doctor turned away from her, hiding the torment on his face. "Please Doctor, take me back."

Though he regretted it the Doctor would do anything to make Rose happy so set the controls to take them back an hour after they had left.

Rose walked out the TARDIS with her wedding dress in her hands. She walked away without looking back and once she saw David ran straight into his arms. And smiled so brightly. Seeing that the Doctor for once couldn't just stand ideally by, he had to put a stop to it and help Rose remember who they were to each other. He walked over to them but before he could utter a word David but in.

"Look just leave us alone."

"Do you know how much I have gone through trying to get Rose back?"

"No! But you can't just kidnap her."

"I have lost her so many times I'm not losing her again, especially to a stupid little man!"

"Get lost and never come round here again!" David tried to punch the Doctor but he easily got out the way.

"Alright I'll go. Just let me kiss Rose goodbye." Even before waiting for the answer the Doctor swept Rose into a tight embrace but before he could kiss her David pulled Rose away and punched the Doctor. He was so surprised by it he was knocked to the floor.

"I love Rose and we're getting married. Now go away."

Rose knelt beside the Doctor to check he was okay, "Did he hurt you."

"No, but it's good to see that you care." The Doctor whispered to her.

With that he shot another one of his breathtaking smiles at her and stood up. He linked their hands and started to walk away with her. Rose didn't struggle against him.

David was shocked but quickly snapped out of it and grabbed Rose's other hand, "come back. Stop this madness; we were going to get married."

"Sorry mate but it's time for us to go. There's probably someone else out there for you."

Jack ran from the TARDIS towards them shouting something that he had discovered, it distracted Rose and the Doctor enough for David to step in front of the pair stop them getting away.

"Can I have a word with you Doctor? On your own please."

The Doctor reluctantly agreed leaving Rose with Jack. Though Jack tried to say something important he was shut up. Out of view David got the Doctor to sit down on a bench so he was forced to look up at him.

"Doctor, I know exactly who you are. And I know what Captain Jack was about to say to you."

"Okay, what was it? How do you know he's a captain?"

"I'll get to that later. But I promise you're not taking Rose."

"And how do you know that."

"Because I'll make her forget all about you."

"What!" the Doctor trying to stand up but being pushed back, "you made her forget me!"

"No, she has amnesia naturally. But as soon as I knew who she was I knew I had to keep it that way. And also I have fallen for her." He looked straight into the Doctor's eyes, "I don't like being trapped on this primitive planet. But good can come from it."

The Doctor looking into his, "who are you?" It was then he saw something in them that he recognised when Jack came running up to them with Rose in tow. The urgency clear on his face.

"Doctor he's..."

"...the Master." The Doctor said getting up and running towards Rose.

"Who do you think David is?" Rose said looking from one to the other.

"Rose." The Master called sweetly at her holding out his hand.

"The Master. He'll try to hurt the Doctor."

"You've lost Doctor. Rose, come over here." The Master commanded looking straight into her eyes, "come over to me."

"Rose, don't look at him." Trying to stop her walking over. "He's just a bit hypnotic but you're stronger, fight it."

"Too late Doctor. She's still slightly in love with me. And that's all I need." Rose walked into his outstretched arms. The Master put his hands on the side of Rose's head and helped her to forget everything that had happened since the wedding. He then turned to face the Doctor with a smug look on his face.

"I think you should leave before there are any accidents."

The Doctor and Jack had to return to the TARDIS as they couldn't do anything that wouldn't endanger Rose. Inside they saw that Donna had left. There was a note saying she needed to go but don't forget to find her again at some point soon.


	8. VIII of XII

Jack and the Doctor then tried to work out how the Master could've remained hidden and how could he find Rose.

A phone started ringing inside the TARDIS. The Doctor answered it frustrated by the interruption and not getting anywhere.

"Hello Doctor."

"Master." The bitterness in his voice clear.

"I bet you're trying to work out how I did it."

"Just return Rose to me."

"Like I said before I've fallen for her and as a bonus this is breaking your heart." After a short pause the Master continued, "Give it up Doctor this time you really have lost. She doesn't even know who you are."

"I can help her remember though."

"You won't get the chance. Face it the better Time Lord won."

"But how did you survive. You refused to regenerate. You died in my arms."

"I delayed it so when I was on the fire I regenerated into this so you would believe I was dead." He paused again, as if relishing in his control over the Doctor, "I made sure that you wouldn't know, with your Time Lord instinct, that I was alive."

"Please I'm begging you just return her."

"I have a question for you."

"Don't change the subject."

"What is the Bad Wolf?"

"How do you know of that?"

"Rose mutters it as she sleeps." The Doctor's eyes were filled with such fury on hearing this it took a lot to keep calm, "what does it mean? I'm asking as she doesn't ever remember saying it."

"I can't tell you. I'm not completely sure."

"Well too bad. You know it was bliss seeing you cry and winning."

"Stop it! Just let Rose go."

"Goodbye Doctor."

"Wait…"

And with that the line cut out. No matter how hard Jack and the Doctor tried they couldn't trace the call or find Rose. They knew they had to hurry otherwise Rose would marry the Master so even if they got her back, and she remembered everything again, the Master still had her legally.

The Master was pleased with himself, he had the Doctor where he wanted him and he was going to marry his love. Rose stirred in her sleep. Every so often she muttered the Oncoming Storm and Bad Wolf. He knew that the Oncoming Storm was the name that the Daleks gave to the Doctor as he was the only thing they feared. But what on earth did Bad Wolf mean. He was sure the Doctor knew but just didn't want to tell him. Rose was beautiful and he could see the Doctor's attraction, that's why he was so determined he wasn't going to lose her like the Doctor did. He could still hack into CCTV and see if the Doctor or one his friends is close.

Rose woke up and looked up at him as if still under the influence of her dream.

"Morning my beauty."

"What time is it?"

"Still quite early. Go back to sleep I've got some work to do."

He left Rose and went to his small office area to research what Bad Wolf was. It took him a while but all he found was a virus that had deleted information about Rose Tyler and these two words had been nearly everywhere where Rose and the Doctor had visited. But it still didn't explain what it was.

There was one thing he knew he didn't have to worry about, the diamond in Rose's ring stopped her being located by the Doctor and she didn't have a clue who he was.


	9. IX of XII

Inside the TARDIS Jack had been trying to help the Doctor found Rose but so far it had proved fruitless so now he was getting in touch with Torchwood. There hadn't been much activity there recently so he thought he could leave them alone for a little while longer.

The Doctor had been getting more annoyed as he couldn't find Rose anywhere and couldn't sense the Master unless he was right next to him. It was almost as if they had disappeared from earth even though he knew that they couldn't have. He couldn't give up though, Rose was in trouble and he had to act fast to find her.

"Captain. Come over here."

Jack went to look at the screen to see what the Doctor wanted.

"I might have a way of tracking her down."

"Well what is it."

"Through the church. She was getting married so the church should have her address on there computer system."

"Well where is she."

"I'll show you."

The TARDIS lurched one way then the other chucking them both around. Where they ended up was just outside a shopping centre. They thought that Rose could be working in one of the shops but that would waste valuable time. Just as they were about to turn towards the nearby houses they saw him. The Master was walking away from them. They ran to catch up and before he could get away Jack had grabbed hold of his collar.

"Going somewhere?"

"Why don't we have a chat somewhere quiet? How about where you live."

The Master was forced to take them to his house but he would get rid of them somehow.


	10. X of XII

In the kitchen-dining room the Master was pinned to his chair by Jack and was sat facing the Doctor. It had been like this for over an hour not getting anywhere. Thankfully Rose hadn't turned up, but according to the Master she wasn't coming back still the next day though of course they couldn't trust him.

"What is Bad Wolf?"

"Oi, we're asking the questions." Jack said whilst gripping his shoulders tighter, causing the Master to cringe.

"How did you locate Rose?"

"I didn't. I knew she once travelled with you from the Torchwood archives and I just happened to bump into her."

"Alright." The Doctor said, not really buying bit. "How then did you hide her from the TARDIS?"

"Her ring. The diamond in it."

"Doctor is it okay to leave you two alone as I need to pop upstairs."

"Okay go on. Just check he is handcuffed to the chair."

Jack did as he was told then ran upstairs leaving the Doctor and the Master alone.

"Why are you trying so hard to hide from me and not flaunt it in my face?"

"I told you."

"What."

"I do love Rose. And I don't want to lose her to anyone, especially you."

"You don't really love her. You don't really love anyone or anything."

"Well actually I do." The rage was clear in the Doctor's eyes and on his face, he was so angry he almost wanted to hit the Master when Jack called him from upstairs. The Doctor abandoned the Master and sprinted upstairs.

Jack had been curious so had to have a look around the house. It all seemed quite normal, almost too normal, until he had gone into the spare room. Inside he had found Rose lying unconscious on the sofa-bed. He had immediately shouted for the Doctor then gone over to check on her.

Once the Doctor was there he had pushed Jack out the way to take care of Rose himself. She was still breathing but he couldn't revive her. He picked Rose up and carried downstairs and laid her down on the sofa.

"Jack grab the Master and handcuff him to something in here."

He continued to fuss over Rose and even though he heard someone approaching he didn't look up until the person started talking.

"Get away from her Doctor."

"What did you do to Jack?" Stepping away from Rose to the other side of the room.

"I just stabbed him. We both know he'll be okay."

"Why are you doing this to her."

"She'll be fine once she wakes in a few hours. But if I can't have her then you certainly can't."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"You're going to give me the TARDIS key and I'm going to travel with Rose as my companion. Human and Time Lord, just how you like it."

"You know she'll remember at some point. And she'll do anything to protect me."

"And how can she do that. I know she's special but not that much."

"Bad Wolf." Rose repeated it after the Doctor. The two Time Lords looked down at her then back to each other.

"What does it mean Doctor?"

From the kitchen-dining room they could hear a chair scraping on the floor.

"Doctor!"

"If he comes in here I'll stab him before he can do anything so like him."

"Jack stay in there."

"Why?" Jack shouted through.

"Just do it!" the Doctor shouted back.

"Now hand over your key."

"You do realise that we'll meet again."

"Unless I tell a Dalek exactly where you are."

"Well that can't happen." Jack said standing right behind the Master. He swung round to try and stab Jack but missed and the knife slid under a chair.

"And why not _Captain_."

"Rose turned it to dust."

The Master looked very confused at this statement. The Doctor had moved to sit back with Rose then picked her up.

"Jack bring him. We're all going to the TARDIS."

"What you can't be serious." Then looking at the Doctor's face, "I guess you are."


	11. XI of XII

Back inside the TARDIS the Master was observing what the others were doing and trying to work out a way to escape. Rose was still lying unconscious but the Doctor had draped his coat over her again. The Doctor and Jack were arguing over what to do with the Master.

"We could lock him up in the TARDIS like you suggested before."

"I can't risk it. And I'm not leaving him in Torchwood's hands; the best bet is to take him to UNIT."

"You know you can't lock me up forever."

"Jack phone ahead to tell UNIT we're coming."

Just when Jack was about to the Master kicked him right in the stomach winding him causing him to double over. The Master then walked over to the Doctor as he had somehow managed to get out of his handcuffs. They just stared at each other in silence. The only noise came from Jack struggling to breath. Rose stirred and started to wake up, but before the Doctor could get over to her the Master was already there. He was actually looking at her with compassion.

"Doctor set the TARDIS to take us to the church where you first found us."

"Don't do it Doctor."

The Master stood up went over to Jack and punched him in the face, "shut up Captain." He handcuffed him then went back over to Rose but she was already sitting up.

"This isn't right." Her voice was so weak.

The Master was distracted so the Doctor clicked his fingers to open the doors. He grabbed the Master and they both fell outside. Rose watched horrified, something in her wanted to help the Doctor so much but she also loved the Master, they were two sides of the same coin. One side of it darker and more selfish the other side simply the Doctor. Something within her stirred, something she had long forgotten and powerful. Her eyes glowed brighter and brighter. The light enveloped her and continued to grow ever brighter. She stepped forward towards the Master and Doctor. They turned round to look at her and had to squint until through the light they could see her shape.

"Doctor what has she done?"

"That's the Bad Wolf, Rose is it. It's a way of her communicating with me across time and space."

"I remember. I remember everything. The Master." She raised her hand and closed it into a fist. The Master stopped breathing then collapsed. The Doctor checked his pulse, he was still alive.

"Rose, what did you do to him?"

"He is unconscious, he'll recover shortly. You can put him in a high security UNIT cell."

The glow completely faded from her eyes, she and the Doctor went back into the TARDIS. She unhand cuffed Jack whilst the Doctor set the controls.

At the UNIT base Martha met them and a team with her took the Master away. The next stop was dropping off Jack.

"See yah Doctor, Rose. You know you really are one of a kind." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek then ran off to his base.


	12. epilogue

"Doctor, this is magically."

They were watching a sunset on an alien planet. When the sun touched the horizon fireworks seemed to light up the sky. The rainbows of colour lighting up all of the surroundings. Holding hands it seemed almost perfect.

Rose spoke in hushed tones, "the Time Vortex has changed me."

The Doctor looked worried, "in what way."

"As long as you survive so do I. You don't have to be alone any longer.

The Doctor turned Rose to face him. He leaned in and kissed her so passionately that if everyone was watching they would easily be able to tell how they felt about each other. Leaning back he whispered just audible enough for Rose to hear.

"I love you."

*****  
REWIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. AND WHETHER OR NOT THERE SHOULD BE A SEQUEL.  
ALL COMMENTS, THOUGHTS AND IDEAS WELCOME


	13. AN new version

**}~{**

**Thanks to some utterly fantastic constructive criticism by **_percygranger_** I have undergone the task of re-writing this FanFic. The new version will be under the same name and I will keep this original up for the time being so people can compare, if they want to.**

**}~{**

Hi there! You favorited my first story here, so I thought I'd come and check out yours. Since you asked for help in your profile, you're getting some writing advice!

The first chapter started a bit slow, but had a nice cliff-hanger at the end.

This chapter has a lot of info and conversation. My two small pieces of advice would be: place a comma before or after proper names if someone is talking to someone else (it also applies to nicknames). For example: "Doctor, my hair is falling out!" or "I don't think that will work, Rose."

Also, I'd like to see a bit more physical action/reactions that show the character's emotions. Like when the Doctor is talking to Bad Wolf Rose, you could mention he's speaking quickly, or with force. That would show his urgency. Or you could tell us about the character's facial expression or gestures.

This helps keeps the reader engaged and moving forward into the story. Otherwise, the reader has to imagine how the characters are acting from scratch, or if s/he is too lazy to do so, the action feels flat.

I hope this helps, best of luck in your future writing!

Percy


End file.
